


Cinderella Revisited

by aliceschmelice



Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sarcasm, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceschmelice/pseuds/aliceschmelice
Summary: Retelling an old, very well known fairytale?Never been done before, right?In this version of Cinderella, your Friendly Neighborhood Omniscient Narrator (FNON), who fairly quickly turns out to be a fake who knows nothing, will take you with them as they check in with Cinderella, who they haven't seen in years.Unfortunately for them, some things have happened during their absence and they're struggling to get things back on track.Will Wolfgang , the fairy Godfather, be able to save the happy ending?Keep reading to find out.
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Hello Kids!  
Thank you so much for tuning in to an other story presented by me, your Friendly Neighborhood Omniscient Narrator.

Today, I am going to tell you a story that has true potential for #drama.

So strap in.


	2. DAY 1

One upon a time there was a girl called Cinderella.   
When Cinderella was a little girl, a toddler you might say, she tragically lost her mother to a very serious illness.  
I can see your faces and I know what you're thinking: „ _But Friendly Neighborhood Omniscient Narrator, that basically happens in all your stories, why does that make Cinderella's have true potential for #drama?_ "  
And yes, I admit it, a lot of mothers die in my stories, but listen.   
Here is the thing.  
Her dad remarried....and then HE died!   
I know!  
Don't tell me you're not surprised by a good dad death.  
Because they are very rare.  
  
Anyway.  
  
After Cinderella's dad had also very tragically passed away, her stepmom started to behave very rudely towards her and made her do all the chores around the house and clean up after her and her daughter, Cinderella's half sister Delia.  
Why?  
Because Cinderella was waaaay more beautiful than her stepmom was.   
„ _But FNON, a lot of times the poor girls who lost their moms in your stories are either enslaved, abandoned in forests, suppressed or locked up because some other woman is jealous of their beauty... Like... Beauty is the only value they possess and there can't be more than one beautiful woman at the same time_?"  
Oh shut up kids, it's not my fault that all the people in the stories I am entrusted with telling have a high amount of internalized sexism. 

Can you just.... okay..?  
  
Where was I.   
Ah right.  
  
I heard the Prince of their area is looking to get married soon so there will be a biiiig dance to which all the girls... sorry! I mean ‚young women' his age are invited to, so that he can chose his future bride!  
Like from a buffet!  
And since Cinderella and her half sister are about the price's age, I suppose there are some preparations happening in their household so I thought this would be a good time to check in on them!  
  
„ _But....._ "  
What is it now?  
„ _It's nothing. We don't want you to get upset again._ "  
No it's fine, spit it out, I'm sure I can take it. ... :)  
„ _We were just wondering why you just ‚heard' there was a dance and you just ‚suppose' there are preparations happening at Cinderella's house, part of your name literally is Omniscient Narrator, shouldn't you know everything including what has happened, happens and will happen with Cinderella?"_

Okay, okay!  
You got me!  
I'm a fake!  
I didn't came with all the knowledge, like others of my kind!  
I had to work very, very hard to get myself through omniscient narrator school and to pass off as all knowing, okay?  
I have to keep up with so many people and their dramas, to not focus the attention of the judgy others to the fact that it is impossible for me to know everything and that is very exhausting.  
That is never acknowledged because it's a secret.  
And that I have to keep it a secret hurts.   
It. Just. HURTS!  
Sometimes there is nothing happening for years but you have to stay alert because and all of a sudden everything is happening everywhere at the same time!  
That's a tough thing to do!  
So I learned to prioritize and became very good at predicting.

And sorry to tell you this, but Cinderella during the last couple of years- not a lot of room for character development.   
It was way more fun to listen to dwarfs sing to Snow White, so that's what I did.   
Usually, when the girls are in their, what I like to call ‚suppressed years', there is nothing much happening with them until a guy comes along and saves them.   
And this dance the prince is having just sounded like the cliché opportunity to for Cinderella to have her life changed forever.   
And since I don't have a lot of time on my hands I thought, you know what, wouldn't it be just so smart to kill two birds with one stone and have the Kids and I find out whatever happened to Cinderella together?  
I've told this sort of story a million times, I'm sure I can wing it.  
  
 _„...."_  
WHAT NOW?  
 _„Way to keep us interested."  
_ Oh, like you have something better to do. If you had, you wouldn't be listening to this now, would you.  
 _„...."  
_ Aw, are you offended now?  
 _„Yes. You cheated us. We don't trust you anymore."_  
Well, sorry I guess! It's not like you noticed it before!  
Are we still going to do this or what?  
 _„Ok, fine sure."_  
  
And one more thing: please don't tell anybody what I just told you now, okay?  
 _"Yeah, whatever."_  
Great.  
  
Then let me take you to the far away land, to the Kingdom of rain and shine, of rainbows and clouds in which Cinderella's village is located and which she, spoiler alert, probably will reside over one day.

Ah I can already see her house right there not far off from the town's square, with the thatched roof and the chicken running all around it.   
If we didn't already know her stepmom was an evil snake, we might as well call it idyllic place to spend your days.   
  
Oh, it seems like everyone is home.  
And who would have guessed it, Cinderella's stepmother is yelling at her in the kitchen.  
Just like we haven't missed anything, right?  
You would never have known that I hadn't checked in with them in a couple years if I hadn't told you, right?  
Let's see what stepmom is yelling about. 

***

„What do you mean, you won't make the dresses for the dance? Do I have to remind you that it's your job to do as I say?"  
„It were my job if you'd pay me, which you don't so I really don't feel obligated."

***

Ehm... now that I've taken a second look I have to say that if that's Cinderella, she has changed quite a bit.

Last time I checked she wore her blonde hair at shoulder length, now her black hair covers her hole back.  
And is that a tattoo I see on her arm?  
At least she is still wearing the worn down dress I know her in.   
Stepmom looks just as I remember her, with her blonde hair in a strict bun and a dress that looks expensive but you realize it isn't when you take a closer look at it.  
And Cinderella's whole demeanor is much more belligerent than I ever expected it could be.

But to be fair, they both are being pretty hostile.

***

„I'm just allowing you to stay in this house because I'm honoring your dad's dying wish! I could kick you out if I wanted to so I suggest you show some respect!"  
„Oh really? That's funny because when I moved out two years ago, you had to come looking for me and literally bag me to come back because you and Delia were starving to death! You need me more that I need you. So I guess you have to see to your dresses yourself."  
„Come on, you joining this Mandolin Rock Band was bound to fail from the start! You would have come crawling back at some point anyway."  
„WE COULD HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL!"  
„Yeah right. But since the topic came up, what about your sister, huh? You always claim you care sooo much about her and you would do anything for her but I guess it doesn't go as far as wanting for her to look pretty at the dance?"  
„Stepmom: I. Have. NO. Sewing. Skills. Any dress I'd make look fucking ugly. Also, and I'll just repeat here what she has already told you a million times before: She doesn't want to go to the dance."  
„Nonsense, she doesn't know what she wants."  
„I think she made it pretty clear that she wants to marry Peter from the Bakery and therefore has no business going to the prince's meat market event."  
„Like I said, she doesn't know what she wants."  
„Argh, I cannot talk to you anymore. Leave the kitchen. Or else."  
„Well, okay, but I only leave so that you have the time and space to create beautiful, I repeat, beautiful gowns for me and your sister for the dance tomorrow. Or else."

***

Okay, I need to process this for a second.

I guess I have to admit that I missed a couple of things.  
Like how rude Cinderella has become. I mean she is showing her stepmom the middle finger as she leaves the kitchen!  
Also, when have Cinderella and Delia become BFFs? And who is Peter from the Bakery?

AND WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME NOW?  
 _„We're just thinking that maybe you should have checked in with them more often."_  
Yeah, like I don't know that Kids, my gamble might have not paid off but I'm not a complete idiot.  
  
I haven't lost total control of the situation, I can still be a good omniscient narrator and I can tell you exactly what will happen next.  
I can fix this.  
We'll drop a fairy godmother in.   
Her magic will give everyone dresses, including Cinderella, and she will look sooo pretty that the prince will instantly love her, which I know is pretty shallow of the prince but men, am I right?  
And then he will persuade Cinderella with money and she will fall in love with him in return which, I know, is pretty shallow of Cinderella but women, am I right?  
And then everything will go like I thought it would and it won't matter that I haven't paid attention during the last couple years, okay?  
  
Okay.  
Good.  
We have a plan.   
Let me check on my phone real quick which fairy godmothers are available on short notice...  
Let's see... Isabella... Andromeda... Daniella....Wolfgang... Wait, Wolfgang? Really? A fairy godmother named Wolfgang?  
 _„We think you are a little too surprised that a man would want to be a fairy godmother, a fairy godfather if you will"_  
Well, and I am surprised that you just assume that Wolfgang is a man. In. Your. Face.  
 _„Well... Is he a man?"_  
His profile says he is. He looks interesting actually, young face with fine features but long silver hair.... Silver wings.... pastel mint green gown....  
  
But I want to go with Andromeda. I have previously worked with her and she gets the job done. _„But we want Wolfgang."  
_ Listen, at this point I don't want to take any unnecessary risks.  
 _„WE WANT WOLFGANG, WE WAT WOLFGANG, WE WANT WOLF-"  
_ OKAY, fine I message him....provide gowns for Cinderella, Delia and Stepmother and a way for Cinderella to get to dance and make sure prince falls in love with her.

There.  
You happy?  
I just hope for your sake that he is worth the extra short notice fee.  
Oh no, do you know what I just realized?  
We talked for so long that we missed the rest of the day, everybody seems to be in bed.  
Well, it'll be enough if he appears tomorrow before the ball I guess.   
I hope he has time then, I'll message him.   
Too bad if he didn't though and we had to ask Andromeda if she was- oh never mind he is free... Too ba- I mean, great.   
  
Looks like we have a little time to kill until it's time for magic and dances, so get a snack or take a pee break or whatever.  
You know what, I can't believe I'm thinking about how you entertain you, when it's not about the story that I'm telling.   
Do what ever you want but make sure you're back when it's time to continue.


	3. DAY 2

Hey, you just came back in time for fairy godfather action.  
You didn't miss much in the meantime.   
Cinderella, Stepmother and Delia had a few more arguments about the dance tonight.   
Delia finally agreed to go to keep the peace, I guess she still is the type of person who just wants to please everyone, but Cinderella still hasn't made the dresses.  
She has spent the day, chilling in her little bed-niche in the kitchen, practicing Metallica songs on her Mandolin.   
Stepmother and Delia have been getting ready upstairs for hours now, and Stepmother just stubbornly assumes that Cinderella will have them ready when it's time for them to go.  
And she is going to be right because Wolfgang will show up any minute now and take care of it.

Oh, did you hear that 'POUFF' sound?   
That must mean that he has arrived! Let's see how he gets on with our little future princess.

***

"WHO ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!"  
"Not to worry, dear Cinderella, I'm Wolfgang your fairy Godfather!"  
"Sorry, but this might be the stupidest excuse of a burglar ever."  
"Cinderella, dear, I'm not here to burgle you! So you can take the Mandolin down, it would be crushed by my magic head anyway if you hit me with it. I'm here to help you! See? With just a swing of my wand-"  
"URGH!"  
"No, it's not a euphemism, I mean my actual magic wand, I can give you the most beautiful dresses!"  
"Wow, that actually is cool! And the dresses are actually pretty! But wait, why are there three dresses?"  
"Because you are also going to the ball!"  
"Pft, give me one good reason why I would do that."  
"You could protect your sister from the shady rich men at the party and therefore totally spoil your stepmothers night."  
"Hm... those are very good reasons... Congratulations, much to my surprise you've convinced me. I have one more question: Can you make my dress black?"  
"Of course! I'm here to fulfill you every wish."  
"Then burn down the ballroom!"  
"E...Excuse me?"  
"That would be so much easier, then none of us had to even go to the dance!"  
"Maybe let's stick to wishes that are not considered a crime?"  
"Shhhh! I hear footsteps! I think stepmother and Delia are coming! Quick! Hide!"  
"Why? Stop pushing me, please!"  
"I don't want stepmother to try to abuse your powers! Just go there behind the- or just disappear into thin air I guess that's also fine...."

***

Sorry to chime in real quick, and I'm usually not one to gossip but... All that make up makes Stepmother somehow look older?   
Delia on the other hand looks really pretty. I'm not sure how she managed to braid these tiny white flowers into her light brown hair, that must have taken ages but it certainly paid off in my opinion.  
I'll shut up again so that we can listen to their conversation.

***

"Cinderella I really don't understand why everything has to be such a fight with you all the time, the gowns you made look acceptable to wear."  
"Acceptable? They look so beautiful! I knew you could do it, you can do anything! And you made mine yellow! That is my favorite color, thank you!"  
"You're welcome Delia, it really took my all day to make them, I worked very, very hard."

***

Cinderella brazenly is taking all the glory for the gowns isn't she?  
Pretty bold.  
Anyone else want popcorn?

***

"Delia, let's go and change. I don't wanna be late, so we have to hurry a little bit. Our carriage will be here in about half an hour. Cinderella, I really don't know why you made this ugly black dress. Get rid of it. Maybe you can sell it or something. Delia, what are you staring out of the window with this stupid expression on your face for, come on let's go change!"

***

Okay, so that went pretty well didn't it?

Cinderella, Delia and Stepmother all have dresses and are on their way to the dance one way or another... Except.... Did Wolfgang provide Cinderella a way to get to the dance?   
It would be impossible for her to walk all that way and I'm not sure if she has the money to hire a carriage herself....

Let me text him again.  
Ah, never mind he is back in the kitchen with Cinderella already. Let's see what he does first, maybe he'll figure it out himself.

***

"Hey, you taking the credit for my work like that, is not very nice you know?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever I don't have time for your whining right now, I need to get to the dance as quick as possible, Peter stood in front of our kitchen window like a creep again and I'm worried that he'll do something stupid."  
"And how did the lady think she would get to the palace?"  
"I don't know I thought you could figure that out for me?"  
"As you wish."  
"Be careful when you're waving your wand like that, I don't want it to end up in my eye! And what the hell is that!"  
"That my dear, is a self driving carriage made out of a pumpkin."  
"Great. A giant pumpkin that drives through the village on its own certainly won't draw any attention at all."  
"Would you like me to turn some mice into horses?"  
"Yeah, yeah, better than nothing. You figure it out, while I change in to my dress."  
"Okay! But one more thing! The spell wears off at midnight!"  
"Don't worry about it, I'm really not planning on staying that long!"

***

Good.  
Good. Good. Good.  
We're still on track!

Wolfgang didn't do too bad, given the situation he is in.  
I can relax a little.  
So why don't we take a look at the palace while the ladies are getting ready in the Cinderella household and see how the prince is doing.  
The last time I've seen him, we was literally a baby!  
 _"..."_  
Yeah I know Kids, I should have checked in with them more often.  
Let's just move on from that.  
To be completely honest with you, it's nice that you know about me faking being all knowing.  
It's surprisingly relieving to talk about this openly.   
It feels good not to have to hide who I truly am anymore.  
And just between you and me, if the palace weren't this big and on this giant hill over here, overlooking the village not far off from the forest, I wouldn't have known where it was. This is how long I haven't been here anymore haha!  
 _"We don't think that's something you should laugh at, you fake!"_  
Okay, Kids, let's keep it civil!  
I can see that the prince is already in the ballroom. He is the black haired man with the blue velvet suit.  
He seems to be talking to... I guess a friend of his. At least the other man looks like he is about the prince's age. Too bad that his hair's shade of red doesn't match his suit's shade of red.... Or the carpet's shade of red....  
Anyway.   
Let's listen in on their conversation.

***

"My father will one day regret that he made me do this."  
"Aw, is our little prince annoyed that he has giant parties thrown for him?"  
"I would love to see your face Ryan, if you were told that you are going to have exactly one stupid dance to find somebody to spend the rest of your life with! I'm too young to get married!"  
"I understand but the least you can do is to stop being such a party pooper and not spoil the evening for everybody else! Look, this group of girls is waving at us! Heeeey giiirls! They are here to have fun, and so am I."  
"Well, I'm not stopping you."  
"Prince, at least pretend like you are putting an effort in! Why not dance with someone? Then you can tell your dad that you tried. And maybe you'll end up having fun!"  
"No."  
"Hey! Girl! Yes! You, in the yellow dress with the tiny white flowers in your hair! Wanna dance with the Prince?"  
"Ryan, SHUT UP!"  
"Don't be rude, Prince, go over there! Come on!"  
"Stop pushing me! I can walk on my own!"

***

The prince is walking over to Delia!  
Are they gonna dance?  
By fairytale law that would mean that he and Delia would fall in love!  
I hope Cinderella shows up in time before that happens.  
I mean the chances are very slim of Deliprince...Princia.... To happen, fairytale law dictates that also, but, evidenced by everything you've witnessed so far in this story, I've been burnt before!  
This is so thrilling!  
I can't sit still!

***

"Hey, let's go dance!"  
"Fine, but could you not squeeze my wrist that tightly please? You are kind of hurting me...."  
"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

***

Cinderella has arrived!  
Thank God!

***

"Excuse me that is MY dance and the girl has agreed to dance with me so BACK OFF! OUCH! DID YOU JUST THROW A SHOE AT ME!?"  
"You bet your ass I did, now let go of MY SISTER!"  
"Fine! Whatever! I didn't even want to dance!"  
"I don't care! Come on Delia, we are leaving!"

***

No Cinderella don't go! You aren't done falling in love yet!  
And the Prince is super angry now, he is yelling at his friend in front of everybody!  
Ah, I can't watch!

***

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, RYAN! YOU MADE BE EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! STOP LAUGHING!"  
"Hahaha, maybe you should marry the girl who threw the shoe at you, hahaha! You have a similar level of angry vibes! You could attend anger management classes together haha!"  
"That's not funny!"  
"I was also only half joking. Oh no, what's with that I-have-an-evil-plan-face?"  
"Well, too bad that I don't even know who that rude girl is. But I still have this."  
"What, her shoe? What is that good for?"  
"I'm going to have every girl in the village try this shoe on until I find her."  
"And then what? You are going to marry her anyway?"  
"No. I make her apologize to me. And if she refuses, I'll send her to jail."  
"Oh, Prince... Are you going to be mad if I say that I'm not going to support that?"  
"No. I think this is something I have to do on my own anyway."

***

Okay. I think I can breathe again.   
That could have been much better but also much worse.

At least we can be sure that they are going to meet again.   
And the prince's friend Ryan was right, they have similar vibes and maybe they can connect once things have calmed down.  
If they don't we will have to send Wolfgang in again and have him work out the situation with his magic.  
So, in conclusion: Hope is not dead yet!   
We can still have our fairytale ending of the girl who had a tough life marrying the rich guy with a status!  
Like it should be, and like I predicted it.  
I won't lose my job over this.  
So until they meet again, please entertain yourself.   
Did you drink water today already?  
It's important to stay hydrated.  
So do that if you haven't, practice some self care and make sure you're back in time for when the Prince visits Cinderella's house!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome back!  
We are very close to the final show down and hopefully, a happy ending.  
Here is what you missed while you practiced some self care: Cinderella and her stepmother got into a screaming match last night because Stepmother felt embarrassed and angry because of Cinderella’s behavior at the dance which also ruined Delia’s chances of getting with the prince.  
After some very loud back and forth, Cinderella took off and hasn’t been home since.   
It wasn’t as interesting as it sounds, just a lot of pretty pointless screaming that didn’t change anybody’s mind, opinion or point of view.  
I have charged Wolfgang with finding Cinderella and bringing her back.  
The Prince is already knocking at the door of the Cinderella household so Wolfgang better hurry up.

***

“Hello, yes, yes I’m the Prince. Get over it. Has anybody in your household been to the dance at my palace yesterday?”  
“Of course, your Highness, in fact my daughter Delia has been there yesterday! May I ask why you’re here?”  
“I need your daughter to try on this shoe!”  
“Of course, I’ll get her at once! Please come in, and excuse the mess, our housekeeper is simply incapable of doing a good job. Delia, honey!”  
“Yes mom?"  
“Please come and join us in the kitchen, the Prince is here to see you!”  
“The Prince! Why would the Prince come… Oh it’s really you!”  
“Yes, I know I’m the Prince, get over it! I need you to try on this shoe.”  
“Why?”  
“Delia, don’t ask stupid questions and do as the prince says!”  
“Fine.”

“STOOOOOP!”  
“Peter, what are you doing here!”  
“Delia, you cannot marry the Prince! I love you! You have to marry me!”  
“Chill dude, you can have her, I’m not interested anyway.”  
“Really? Why? Your Highness, what can we do to make you interested? Is it the shoe? Does the shoe not fit her? We could make her fit the shoe, your highness, no problem!”  
“Woman, stop talking. I’m leaving. Your daughter isn’t the woman I’m looking for, the shoe is way to big for her feet.”

“Delia, my butterfly, doesn’t your sister have big feet?”  
“Oh yes, Peter my sunflower how did you know that! You’re right! Cinderella should try the shoe on!”  
  
“Delia, be quiet! Your Highness, my daughter doesn’t know what she is saying. They are talking about our housekeeper and she is not in right now, so- OH MY GOD, what was that sound! Cinderella? Is that you in the big cloud of dust and glitter? And who the hell is the silver haired guy who is with you?”  
“Wolfgang, you can’t just grab me like that and take me across the village against my will, that has to go against some human rights!”  
  
  
“Hey! Black haired girl! I have a question for you! Is this your shoe by any chance?”  
“Yes? So? Do I know you? OUCH! Did you just throw my shoe at me?”  
“Yeah! Remember me now? I’m your Prince and you should apologize for what you did to me yesterday!”  
“What if I don’t?”  
“I’ll send you to jail!”  
“Jail? Are you kidding me? Overreact much?”

***

Argh, that escalated quickly!  
Wolfgang don’t just stand there! Do something!  
I’ll message him again!  
Make a happy ending happen for God’s sake!

***

“Everyone! EVERYONE! Please stop shouting at each other. I hadn’t have the chance to introduce myself yet. I’m Wolfgang and I’m a fairy Godfather! As you might have guessed from me and Cinderella appearing out of thin air in the middle of the room, I’m magic. And I decided that I’m going to fulfill everyone a wish today. Prince, let’s start with you: what will your wish be?"  
“I really, really don’t want to get married right now.”  
“And so be it. Cinderella, what do you wish for?”  
“I want Delia and Peter to get married if they want and I want to record an album with my mandolin band.”  
“Delia and Peter, is that what you also wish for?”  
“Yes!”  
“Yes, it really is.”  
“Okay then that’s an easy one! Now you stepmother. I’m not going to ask you what you wish for and here is why. Both of your daughters will be leaving the house and you will have to figure out what your life is gonna be like now, that you’re alone and have nobody around anymore that you can put down in order to feel better about yourself. And if you manage to do that, I might come back and and grant you a wish then. And that is my final word and this is how we leave it.”

***

This is how we leave it?

Is he serious!

That is not what I paid for!  
Where is my love?  
Where is my wedding?  
 _“If that’s the ending, we loved it! Sooo beautiful! We are touched!”_

Come on, I’m still the one who ends the story here.  
Please leave me at least that much.  
You know what, nothing matters anymore, what’s the point of any of this. I’m going to end it right here.  
Are you ready for the famous phrase?  
And so they lived-

***

“And so, as your fairy Godfather I can conclude, that because Cinderella and the Prince went their separate ways, which, in this particular situation, was the best thing for them to do, everybody involved in this tale lived happily ever after”

***

Okay that’s it!  
First he messes up my predicted happy ending which may almost certainly cost me my job and then he completely takes over?  
If I’ll tell another story again, I’m definitely not working with him!

_“We loved him! He even taught us a lesson in the end!”_

Well if he’s so great maybe he should tell you the story from now on!  
 _“Yeeees, that would be amazing!”_

I can’t believe this! _  
_Years and years of me telling you tale after tale and then one story doesn’t go one tiny, tiny bit as planned and you stab me in the back?  
Where is your loyalty!   
Do i mean nothing to you?  
KIDS, KIDS WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!

**FIN**


End file.
